In recent years, a market for purchase and sales of second-hand luxury clothes is rapidly increased, and among such the used luxury clothes, hats are especially a hot item and frequently traded, that is, purchased and sold.
However, the hat has easily done damage of its shape and has wrinkled during use for a long time, thus involving a problem that the hats distributed in the second-hand luxury clothes market are mostly not recognized to have marketability.
Accordingly, it is necessary to conduct maintenance work of hats as one of the second-hand clothes such as ironing before resale thereof. However, conventionally, an apparatus for rapidly and economically ironing the hat has not yet been developed.